Baodun
Bao'Dun Snowfur (Windwalker) The Four Fists When Bao-dun celebrated his 25th Birthday, among his fellow friend at the Tian Monastery, they did not notice of his birthday, yet the High Elder Zhu-Bom looked rather sly that day, smiling towards Bao-thun. The high elder approached Bao-dun asking him "How many fists do you have" as Bao-dun replied "Two..I belive?" He replied after looking a t his paws, the high elder nodded, as he put a blindfol on Bao-dun, leading him to an massive jade bell, In the center of tian monastery. The high elder removed the blindfold and stood there smiling at Bao-dun, "High elder, was there anything you wanted to show me" Bao-dun asked curiously. The high elder nodded "This bell has not been gonged since the age of the high elder of tian" the high elder said, Bao-dun shrugged highly with his shoulders and asked "That sounds amazing but..What does that have with me to do?" he asked once. Bao-dun knew he was plotting something as the high elder's mouth opened "this bell is solid as thick jade, and requires not all but strenght, and speed!" he shouted out, pointing at Bao-dun. Bao-dun nodded lightly, understanding what he wanted as he prepared all of his energy and all of his focus, jabbing recklessly as the gong resonated all over the monastery, four times with a bursting resonance, the high elder nodded "Bao-dun, you have four fists, and from this day on i grant you the title "Of the four fists". Bao-dun smiled with joy, bowing respectfully as he put his straw hat on, walking into his house again, celebrating his day of birth. Birth of Bao-dun In a small village, named the Dawn's blossom, there was a mother and an father pandaren about to bring a son into their world, and the mother's name was Zhina and the father's name was Guon. at a rainy day, screaming was heard and healers gathered outside their house, there were 2 healers for the childbirth and the birth took almost 7 hours. The time was exhausting and Guon was very nervous, knowing that Zhina already suffered from an disease within her belly, as an cub's crying was heard inside the hut, the healers welcome Guon inside the house, to take a look at his new son. Together, Zhina and Guon decided to name him Bao-Dun, after Zhina's father. But yet at a price that day, Zhina's struggle from the childbirth, cost a price, her life. Guon shouted for the healers to help her and so they did, but not even all their healings was enough to save her. Zhina's last wish was for Guon to raise the cub with love and make sure he had a life he wanted as he grew up. Zhina was burried within an rose-cowered chest next to a lake she often vent to as a child herself, cowering her grave with golden lotuses and lily pads. Guon and Bao-Dun was alone, and so for 18 years forward, as Bao-Dun left to become a brewmaster at the Stormstout Brewery along with his best friends. A Windfur at last At Bao-dun's age of 28, his high elder came on a visit to his hut further down in the monastery with some news for Bao-Dun's family line. It appeared that he had an hidden bloodline aswell with a brother named Ban Windpalm, hearing this shocked him, but not in a bad way. As soon as he heard that, he asked the high elder for permission to search for Ban windpalm and find him, to restore a part of the death family, so that he would finaly not be alone any longer, the high elder nodding and granted him that permission. As soon as the high elder had left the house and returned to his daily duties, Bao-dun started packing as fast as he could, putting in food, tools and some extra clothes, and Bao-Dun rushed out the door, shouting to all his friend "Farvel! I will see you all soon!" And as of this day, He is out in pandaria, Searching for his lost brother. Early Life Before the mists even were removed around Pandaria, Bao-dun worked around as a wandering Brewmaster, as himself learnt alot on the Stormstout Brewery and farmers of Halfhill, Including Mudmug. he took in and out apprentices from the jade forest to the valley of four winds, Bao-dun had a little cub, newly born with his wife, Ganzhi. A few years after they were married, he figured they could move, so they moved near a famous monastery within the jade forest, Tian Monastery, there he could enter and sell his brew to exhausted trainees and thirsty monks. Rather the less, he eyed an injured eagle squacking on the ground, near a lake next to Tian's mountain river. Bao-dun decided to try to help the little thing, but as he picked it up, It was no wound but spread corruption of the Doubt energy, they so call Sha. The corrupted hawk screeched into his ear, dazing him as it attacked him, from the bushes came an middle-aged pandaren monk, helping him as they finished the hawk, from that day on, Bao-Dun quit most of his brew selling and started to train at the Tian Monastery, from this day on, living as one of the students in the Tian Monastery. Death in the family Years after his recruitement to the Tian Monastery, Bao-dun and his master Zhueng, decided to invite his family for a celebration, for a new year of healthyness in pandaria, to a Festival in Binan village, at the start of Kun-lai Summit. Bao-dun's wife, Ganzhi gladly accepted, and so did Bao-dun, they packed some loaf and some cooked food of their own, and started walking, half way to Binan, in the Veiled stair, the boats had been saboutaged and broken by the fierce Saurok living inside the cave, the only entrance to Kun-lai without a Kite or any flying mounts. Bao-dun's Cub and Wife had an idea to get across, but that Idea fataly cost them their lives, The cub was Spiked and killed by a Darkscale Tribe chief, And his wife was forced to watch as they both bled to death. Bao-dun's master and Bao-dun arrived just as they died, In rage Bao-dun's emotions surpassed his training, Engulfing his body in a Sha energy, as known in Anger. As his anger grew bigger, his master was paralyzed to see that on his pupil, Bao-dun's arms manifested into a couple of Sha claws, leaping as he ripped the Saurok's limbs apart, but before he could do too much harm, His master purged the sha from his body, and they left back to Tian. Years later, his master died, and now Bao-dun lives out his dream, trying to become an great master one day and til this very day, the memory of the incident haunts him to this very day, so deep within his nightmares, the sha of his inner anger, is awaiting to burst out, stronger then it once were. (The anger no longer resides with him from Post-SoO, the heart of the old god, Y'shaarj is dead and the Sha no longer exists!) = =A paw on the table and the wind's love.= After the two months since the alliance and horde arrived, Bao-dun had mastered his path as an windwalker, being drawn into a serious conversation with his high-elder, revealing that he wished to give Bao-Dun the rank of the high elder's personal advisor and guardian, should the current high elder be weak of age or of combat. That offer was an heavy decision for Bao-dun, due to that he had found love with a pandaren woman named Tsu'le, yet to think of this. Thinking heavily as he accepted the high elder's offer, yet remaining at Tsu'le's encampement near the mogu ruins, enjoying his days with her as friends, fishing and harvesting food for her, and getting beat by vines, enduring anything in order to win her love and approval. =Personality= Bao-dun may be described in many ways, especialy as a rather silly pandaren, but yet loyal and trustworthy. He is kind and helps thoose who he sees need it, and does not hesitate to, he always carries his straw hat and monk staff with him, no matter where. He talks alot and loves to tell people of his tales, and different lorewalker tales, especialy the song of liu lang. There is nothing to fear from Bao-dun, only that if his hate and anger rises, it will burst in an monstrous result, so better not to trigger that, aye? He remains neutral between the horde and alliance, and refuses even on his life to choose side, but due to comparing that the horde has destroyed more then the alliance, the scale tips for him that he trusts the alliance more. He gladly shares his brew with other people he see deserve it. Bao-dun mostly walks between kun-lai and the jade forest, to his camp ((At Strongarm Airstrip)). So this pandaren is also a greatly trained monk, and stands to protect his people and family. =New lair new threats= ((Based on a custom timeline))= A while after his first camp was destroyed, he was stuck with a sadness and a hollow hole in his heart and especialy after loosing his best friend, Jak Jak. A few weeks after the tragedy he had noted that the horde had taken up at Strongarm Airstrip, but when Bao'dun reached there it was purely empty without some of the supplies, tents and structural stuff ofcourse. After a few minutes looking around he took a new decision, to start his new camp here due to it seemed the horde had left it to venture further into pandaria. He used a few hours and days to manage the camp and set things up to the correction, he eventualy heard flickering and laughing inside a cave across a bamboo bridge on the airstrip and there he saw a lit crimson brazier and on that brazier was a Pandaren Fire Spirit, playing with its own fires like a child. He did nothing but to greet the spirit and join it for its games for a short moment and not long after arrived some travelers. The first of the travelers appeared to be a pandaren monk with two katanas on his back and his name was Jhi'tong. For a while they walked around and talked about their lives as Bao'dun quickly considered this horde-sided pandaren a friend. Not long after came a mysterious Shado-pan at their camp, and Bao'dun gently greeted him altho his attitude was abit.."Cocky". Shortly ever after he and Jhi'tong ventured to spot another playful spirit, but this time it was a Pandaren Water Spirit that was playing in the colossal waterfalls but they did not hestiate to greet it and respect it. After leaving the Water Spirit's games for awhile Bao'dun asked Jhi'tong to guard the cave so none would harass or upset the Fire spirit, and while he was gone he returned to see his friend consumed by doubt and manifesting in high speed. In panic Bao'dun tried his very best to calm his friend down but of no use, in mere moments the entrance was crowded by atleast 5 visitors as he had fully manifested into a Sha. Bao'dun had promised to end him himself as a friend, but of no use the Shado-pan had to interfere on behalf of Bao'dun to save his life. The battle was rather short but painful for most of them, eventualy Bao'dun launched up in the air and dodged one of his claw's swings and kicked it's face so hard it stumbled back, and for his last stand he blasted it with a Chi Burst, resulting in its demise but at a risk as the cave would start to collapse, The sha gone as he grabbed the shado-pan and tossed him out of the small cave, Bao'dun barely survived with a lucky broken leg. =Long Gone, New Home= A few weeks and a couple of months had passed since the accident with Bao's camp and that iwas mostly burnt down, one day as he passed by he inspected the ruins as many things survived and enough to rebuild and so he did, he headed to his airstrip camp and requested 10 of the strongest and best crafters and builders came with him and helped him rebuild his old campsite. It took days to rebuild it and even greater as they added newer tents and a scouting tower to beware of any activity nearby,as the construction work had been completed he nodded in a grateful manner an sent them back to the airstrip with access to unlimited the food and drink supplies on the promise not to devour it all. Slightly after Bao used some tools on the airstrip to begin tinkering on some other decorations for his new encampement. ((ICly the camp has been restore and is the start point of .ph join 30730 )) =Horrors In the Vale!= 5.4 After Bao'dun had seen the destruction of the vale he could barely speak in a whispering tone and to keep in his sorrow and anger he bit his teeth hard together, seeing this and blaming Hellscream and his horde he had finaly taken a decission to join the lions of azeroth, The Alliance. Bao would always be neutral in pandaria and behave kind to any neutral orc or whatsoever, anyone outside of Hellscream's horde. Bao'dun used a dwarven friend's gryphon to fly over the vale, corruption as far as eye reached and torn apart corpses. The waters were gone aswell with the golden pagoda, few golden lotus survived and even more civilians had died in the explosion. Afterwards he flew back to his camp to give the gryphon back followed by entering his tent to think of his next move. With a dedicated look in his eyes he would do anything to defend his home and his homeland, and atop that list of intruders was Hellscream, Bao'dun assembled 10 of his most promising disciples and spread them into two teams to dispatch of kor'kron across the jade forest and krasarang, only 7 returned and the weapons of the fallen 3, although the losses their numbers of slaying Kor'kron had been even bigger, this event absolutely changed Bao'dun's life and the entire belief he had in himself. A Snowfur Again.Category:Alliance After spending months in his hideout and worked tirelessly to cleanse the jade forest of the remaining Kor'kron, he would return to his home and hear of the fall of Hellscream. Weeks after the fall of Hellscream he could not go back to his peaceful life, he had witnessed so much. Friends being twisted into Sha and the loss of a son named Jak Jak. He could not simply forget all of that and who caused all of it. After days of nightmares and torment from his mind due to the events that occured, he sook help in the Peak of Serenity and started gradual training to cleanse his mind. He eventualy started to forget all the pain and made graves for thoose he had lost. He picked up where he left his hammer and nails and he started to rebuild his campsite in the forgotten mogu ruins. For some time he worked alone with repairing his campsite, eventualy as some of the workers returned they would aid Bao'dun in the reconstruction. As progress were made Bao'dun made banners and posters that advertised his campsite for thoose who wanted to go somewhere to relax or take some time off the war. The End Of The Road - A New Legacy After having lived beyond the lifespan of a regular pandaren due to drinking of the fountain of youths within Krasarang, the water's magic effect would expire. As the realised he had short time left to live he would call for his apprentice, Shaoqiang Ironpaw to the summit next to the monastery of Tian. Once atop the summit, he would pass his legacy onto Shaoqiang and Lin who had been as two adopted children to him and trained by Bao at the Tian Monastery. Once his time was to leave this world, Bao'dun would embrace his "Adopted Son" In a final moment of a hug, eventualy turning spectral blue and submerging into his constructed gravestone. So was the fate of the last Snowfur, and the title of Snowfur now passed onto Shaoqiang. -This was the tale of Bao'dun of Pandaria. "Insert manly tears!" Yet the lineage of Snowfur has awakened within a young pandaren, skill of young age, Do'ron Snowfur. Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Back story